1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a medical storage pouch providing transportation and protection of medical supplies. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a storage pouch having an adjustable belt fixed thereto for securement around the waist of a user. More particularly, this invention directs itself to a medical storage pouch having an interior compartment designed to removably receive an elongated container.
The subject invention is further directed to a medical storage pouch having an elongated container with an inner chamber formed therein for receiving a syringe or other medical container.
Further, the subject invention relates to a medical storage pouch having an opening sealed by a closure. On either side of the opening are fabric loops allowing for the easy opening of the medical storage pouch.
2. Prior Art
Medical storage pouches are known in the art. In general, such prior art pouches include some type of flexible bag member having a belt or attached clip. In many instances, the problems of such prior art pouches are that the pouches are designed primarily for the transportation of medical supplies and not for the protection of the medical supplies. Syringes and containers for medicine must be protected from physical shock, excessive temperature, water, and other environmental hazards. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making up a medical storage pouch which provides for both ease of transportation of medical supplies and the protection of the medical supplies.
One such prior art pouch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,158. This reference is directed to a portable pouch for insulin. The pouch includes a flexible bag member having an opening and an attached closure means. Although the bag member provides minimal padding for syringes and included insulin vials, the syringes and vials are not provided the necessary protection from physical shock that such fragile containers require. Additionally this prior art pouch does not include an additional container for the syringes or vials.
Another such prior art pouch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,790. This reference is directed to a medical supply case. The case includes a pouch having multiple pockets and a means for hanging from a user""s belt. Medical supplies including syringes, are stored in the pockets. However, no additional container for the syringes or other vials of medicine is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,496 is directed to a hip-carried bag for electrical equipment including radio transceivers. This reference includes a bag having an adjustable belt affixed thereto and to be worn about the waist region of a user, although the bag does not include an additional container for medical supplies or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,193 is directed to a portable containment device for contaminated medical objects. This reference includes a bag member worn on the belt of a user. Although the bag member itself provides protection to the environment from the enclosed syringes, it does not provide an additional container, held within the bag member, for holding the syringes.
Another prior art medical supply transportation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,883. This reference is directed to a veterinarian vest/belt assembly. A belt assembly is provided for the storage of various medical storage pouch supplies and tools. The belt includes pockets and attachments, however, does not include additional containers for the protection of medical supplies.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a medical supply pouch having an additional elongated container for the storage and protection of medical supplies. Due to the fragile nature of syringes, vials of medicine, and the like, an additional container is necessary for providing protection from physical shock, temperature, water, and other environmental dangers.
The present invention provides for a medical storage pouch adapted to be worn around the waist of a user. The medical storage pouch includes an adjustable belt member having a clasp for removable wear around the waist of a user. Further, the medical storage pouch includes a main bag member formed with an opening, the opening being sealed by a closure. A pair of loop members are provided adjacent the opening of the bag member for ease in opening of the bag.
Further, the interior of the bag member has at least one loop fixed therein for removably receiving an elongated container. The elongated container is formed of a resilient material and has a recess or inner chamber formed therein for the reception of a syringe or other medical storage container.
It is a principal objective of the medical storage pouch to provide a storage bag member having an affixed adjustable belt which may be worn about the waist of a user. It is a further objective of the subject medical storage pouch to provide a bag member having an opening, the opening being sealed by a closure. It is a further objective of the medical storage pouch to provide a pair of loops adjacent the opening of the bag member for effectuating the opening of the storage pouch. It is a further objective of the subject medical storage pouch to provide at least one retaining strap within the interior of the bag member for removably receiving an elongated container.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide an elongated container having a recess formed therein for receiving a syringe or other medical container in order to protect the syringe or container from physical shock, temperature, water, or other environmental hazards.